Aprisionada Mision Escape
by Elixie Fan
Summary: Trixie ha sido capturada por Twist y llevada a los cuarteles del Dr. Blakk. Podrá escapar con la ayuda del resto de la banda de Shane o sera lo sirvienta del Dr. Blakk por siempre.
1. capitulo 1: capturada

**Este es el fic en español que tantas personas me pidieron. M amiga tenía razón; debo publicar la historia en español antes de que termine la historia de inglés. Espero que lo entiendan mejor, y para esto no voy a usar el traductor de Google. Soy chica no chico.**

**PDV de Trixie**

-Oye Trix, ¿quieres ir al centro comercial de Bajoterra?- me pregunto Kord

- Si claro.- yo estaba en mi computadora editando fotos de Eli, de Kord, de Pronto y de mí. Había una foto en donde estábamos Eli y yo. Lo estaba mirando y no le estaba prestando atención a Kord. – ummm… ¿Trixie? ¿Por qué estás viendo esa foto?-

- oh, uh Kord… ¿solo estoy pensando en… um…. Como editar esta foto?- le respondí, luego sentí un ardor en el cachete, no tengo idea de que era pero solo lo ignore. – si claro, ¿escuchaste lo que dije antes?-

- No, lo siento ¿qué dijiste Kord?-

- Dije si querías ir al centro comercial de Bajoterra.-

- Sí, ¡claro que si, vamos! Oye y um… ¿qué está haciendo Eli?- le pregunte, volví a sentir el ardor en los cachetes y juro que oí a Kord riéndose silenciosamente. – creo que esta durmiendo o jugando videojuegos… ¿por qué?-

- oh… um… s-solo c-curiosidad. D-déjame ver si.-

- Claro te estaré esperando aquí.- me dijo Kord. Fui a la sala y encontré a Eli jugando su videojuego. – um... ¿Eli? –

-¿si Trixie?- estaba pensando en que decirle y de repente el dijo; -¿Trixie, has tenido un novio antes? – me sorprendí cuando dijo eso. Sentí el ardor en los cachetes otra vez y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojada. Me senté a la par de Eli y le oí hablarse a sí mismo, - Buen trabajo Eli, lo acabas de arruinar todo.- me reí un poco y le respondí, - No jamás he tenido un novio antes. ¿Por qué?- fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el estaba sonrojado. Estaba tan rojo que cuando le puse la mano en la frente, esta quemaba.- p-por n-ninguna razón s-solo curiosidad.-

- bueno, solo te quería decir que Kord y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial de Bajoterra.-

- si bueno, ahí tienes cuidado… l-los d-dos.- me dijo todavía sonrojado. Me reí un poco y le bese la mejilla. – Gracias Eli.- le dije sonrojada. Sin nada más que decirle, fui al garaje en donde Kord me estaba esperando para ir al centro comercial para ir al árcade. Pero vi que él estaba en la puerta que estaba cerca de la sala, me acerque y le susurré; -¿Desde cuando has estado ahí Kord?-

- uh… desde que Eli te pregunto si tenias novio.- me susurró. Estaba tan furiosa, avergonzada y sonrojada hasta que el me dijo; - pero entre al garaje porque oí un ruido y descubrí que era Pronto y su meca. Regrese cuando le dijiste a Eli gracias y él se quedo congel… oye ¿que hisite para que Eli se quedare ahí congelado de todas maneras?-

- oh olvídate de eso… vamos al centro comercial… ¡te ganaré en todos los juegos por que tu nos estabas espiando a mí y a Eli!- cuando dije eso, sonroje un poco y Kord me dio una cara de bueno lo que tu quieras. – ¡vamos!-

**En el centro comercial de Bajoterra**

- Oye Kord, voy a salir un rato ¿ok?-

-claro te veré en el escondite.-

- Kord, dile a E-Eli y a Pronto que no se preocupen por mí. ¿Sí?-

- Claro Trixie. Adiós.-

Había tomado la decisión de dar un paseo con boom-r para aclarar mi mente. Decidí ir a la Caverna Objetivo para ver si todas las babosas habían regresado a la caverna. Cuando llegué ahí vi a Twist, Locke y Lode. – ¿que están hacienda aquí Twist?-

- Solo trabajo para el Dr. Blakk, Trixie.-

- No si yo los detengo de primero.- dispare a mi babosa tornado. Eso se deshizo de Locke y Lode. Ahora solo era Twist y yo. El cargo una babosa que jamás había visto antes y le pregunte;- ese es una babosa Halotanos?-** ( Halotano es Halothane en español, un gas para dormir.)** – bueno lo solía ser, ahora es una babosa Halotanos malvada.- el disparo la babosa y todo se volvió negro.

**Espero que lo lograron entender ahorra. Gracias por sus reviews.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Buscando a una Sting

**Segundo capitulo. Hago esto rápido ¿No? ¿Lo entendieron mejor? Disfrútenlo.**

**PDV de Eli**

Estaba jugando en videojuegos cuando Trixie entro y dijo, - Am, ¿Eli?- me sentí un poco extraño pero no tengo idea que era, pero lo ignore. - ¿si Trixie? Ella no me respondió y yo dijo algo muy tonto; - ¿Trixie, has tenido un novio antes? Después sentí algo en mi mejilla y ardía, lo ignore. ¡No pude creer que acabe de decir eso! Empecé a hablar conmigo mismo; - Buen trabajo Eli, lo acabas de arruinar todo. – ella se sentó a la par mía y se rio. – No jamás he tenido un novio antes. ¿Por qué?- sentí el ardor en mi mejilla otra vez y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado.- p-por n-ninguna razón s-solo curiosidad.-

- Bueno, solo te quería decir que Kord y yo vamos a ir al centro comercial de Bajoterra.- sin pensarlo yo le dije; - si bueno, ahí tienes cuidado… l-los d-dos.- todavía sonrojado. No me lo estaba esperando, pero ella me beso la mejilla y luego me dijo; - Gracias Eli.- y ella fue al garaje. Solo me quede ahí, congelado, ¡N-no puedo creer que acaba de hacer eso! Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y sonreí. Luego escuche unas meca bestias, entonces me di cuenta que Trixie y Kord ya se habían ido al árcade. Luego escuche algunos chillidos, me di la vuelta y note que todo mi arsenal había visto cuando Trixie me beso la mejilla. Me sonroje y mis babosas se rieron. Burpy se subió a mi hombro y me lamio la otra mejilla. – oigan chicos… am… ¿quieren ir a entrenar?- todos chillaron en aprobación. – Bueno, ¡vámonos!- Todas las babosas se subieron a sus tubos y yo fui al garaje. Me subí a Lucky y nos fuimos.

**PDV de Eli**

Después de entrenar, regresamos al escondite. Deje a Lucky en el garaje y fui directamente a la cocina solo para encontrar a Pronto haciendo la comida. Bueno creo que es comida. – ¿Qué haces Pronto?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía lo que hacía. – bueno, Pronto está haciendo una receta familiar; es de mi tátara, tátara abuela. Y no contiene comida que a ustedes no les gusta.- feliz, sonreí al ver que Pronto estaba pensando en nosotros. Pero eso no era normal en Pronto, esto era extraño en el. – Gracias Pronto. - le dije. – No hay problema Eli. Cualquier cosa por mis amigos. - fui a la sala solo para encontrarme con Kord jugando videojuegos. – ¿Oye Kord, como les fue en el árcade? ¿Le ganaste a?… am… ¿le ganaste a T-Trixie?- Kord me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. - no amigo, jamás podre ganarle a _ la reina del árcade._- me dijo en una voz que hizo que me sonrojara. – oye y… am… ¿dónde está Trixie?- le pregunte un tanto nervioso. – Ella me dijo que iba a regresar más tarde, porque ella va dar un paseo en su meca sola. ¡Ah! También me dijo que te dijera que no te preocuparas por ella. - me sonroje un poco mas e inconscientemente sonreí y Kord dijo; - así que Eli ¿estas… en ya sabes quién?- no tengo ni idea lo que me estaba diciendo Kord. -¿estoy que en quien? – el solo se río y se fue. Ya eran las 6 y Trixie aun no llegaba. Me empecé a preocupar. Fui al cuarto de Kord y toque la puerta y el salió de su cuarto. – ¿Qué pasa amigo?- me pregunto. – ¿Sabes a que dirección se fue Trixie?- el me miro extrañado. – Sí, ¿Por qué?- puse cara de serio y le dije; - porque Trixie aun no ha llegado y ya es tarde. Tenemos que ir a buscarla.- el asistió con la cabeza y dijo; - tu ve a buscarla primero Eli, después vienes a informarnos y veremos lo que podemos hacer.- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonroje al saber lo que me quiso decir y asentí con la cabeza. – bueno tu y Pronto quédense aquí, preparen las babosas, porque cuando regrese dejaremos el escondite y las babosas protegerán la guarida usando las lanzadoras automáticas.- el asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. –así que ¿A qué dirección se fue?-

_ ** En una prisión lejana**

**PDV de Trixie**

Me desperté solo para encontrarme en una celda con mis babosas. Los tenía a ellos para acompañarme, lamentablemente no tenía mi lanzadora. De repente la puerta de la celda se abrió, y allí parado estaba el Dr. Blakk. – Ella es todo suyo señor.- el se acerco a mí y me agarro la cara en su mano. No me pude alejar de él porque mis manos estaban encadenadas detrás de mi espalda. – Tú me vas a ser útil.- su aliento apestaba. De repente el me puso un paño blanco encima de mi boca y mi nariz, el olor me desmallo.

**PDV de Blakk**

Ahora a eso si le llamo pura suerte. Les dije a Twist, Locke y a Lode que se fueran a la Caverna Objetivo para hacer algunas cosas, ni recuerdo que les dije. Era porque estaba tan estresado, yo necesitaba alguien quien me recuerde mis reuniones, traerme la comida, informarme y esas cosas. Twist me llamo diciendo de que había encontrado a la babosa y que la había convertido en malvada. Ahora recuerdo, les dije que fueran a buscar a la babosa Halotanos. El me dijo que le disparo la babosa Halotanos malvada a Trixie y que ahora estaba inconsciente. Yo le dije que la llevara a la prisión más cercana del área. Después de algunas horas fui a la prisión y llegue a su celda justo cuando ella se despertó. Les había dicho a los guardias que la encadenaran como yo quise. E hicieron justo eso. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la celda, me acerque y le agarre la cara con mi mano. – Tú me vas a ser útil.- Oh yo tengo muchos planes para ella y el resto de la Banda de Shane no sabe dónde está. Le puse el paño encima de su boca y nariz, ella grito y calló inconsciente.

**Bueno esto fue capitulo 2. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Sus comentarios me ayudan mucho. Noches!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Dejado solo

**Capitulo 3. Saben me cuesta hacer los capítulos de Nuevo en español, solo puedo hacer 1 capitulo por día. Solo es para que sepan eso. Gracias **

**PDV de Eli**

Kord me dijo que Trixie había ido en esta dirección; la Caverna Objetivo. Cuando llegue vi a la meca de Trixie. Corrí hacia él y vi que aquí se había dado un duelo. Yo creo que Trixie fue parte del duelo y fue llevada, porque su meca seguía aquí. Luego vi una babosa. Una babosa que jamás había visto antes; se veía como una Neotox pero envés de ser de color naranja y verde oscuro, era de color verde claro, su pancita era de color azul bebe, tenía unas marcas en la cabeza del mismo color de su panza. – Hola pequeña, ¿quieres unirte a mi equipo? - le pregunte extendiendo la mano. La babosa era hembra. – Ahora, ¿qué tipo de babosa eres? – esta apunto al suelo y la baje. Le empezó chillar a mi babosa Estropeada, ella se bajo de su tubo y se paró a la par de la babosa nueva. La babosa nueva le chillo unas cuantas cosas a la Estropeada y la nueva emitió un gas verde de su boca. Mi babosa Estropeada estaba profundamente dormida. – Wow. Eres una babosa que emite un gas para dormir. Que cool, ahora tenemos que regresar y preguntarle a Kord que especie eres.- mire para atrás una vez mas y adivino que fue llevada por los secuaces del Dr. Blakk. Pero, ¿para qué le va servir Trixie a Blakk? _Espero que Blakk no le haga daño a Trixie._

___**PDV de Trixie **

Desperté otra vez pero esta vez en un cuarto. Todavía tenía mis manos encadenados detrás de mi espalda, pero lo que era nuevo era que tenía un collar y una correa de cadenas. La puerta se abrió y el Dr. Blakk entro con una sonrisa diabólica. Estaba totalmente aterrada ahora. – ¡¿qué quieres de mi Blakk!? - le demande. El solo se río y saco una llave, el desbloqueo la cadena que sostenía mis manos, ahorra las tengo libres. Bueno casi, aun tengo las muñecas encadenadas. El agarro la correa y la haló bien fuerte. Caí al suelo. Haló la cadena para que mi cara se acercara al de él. – Necesito que seas mi sirviente por ahora en adelante. Eli Shane no sabe en donde te encuentras y jamás te encontrara.- cuando oí ese nombre me sonroje, gracias a dios que Blakk no me vio, sino hubiera lastimado a Eli. – ¡levántate ahora! Y no hables hasta que se te diga sino sufrirás las consecuencias. ¡¿Entendiste Trixie Sting?!- Asentí con la cabeza. El haló la cadena como señal que lo sugiera.- ¡auuuu!- el solo se rio y siguió halando la cadena; apreté los dientes porque dolía mucho. Me guio hasta su oficina para estar ¡¿en una jaula?! ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! No tenía que haber ido sola. Solo espero que Eli y el resto puedan encontrarme. Por suerte no iba estar dentro de la jaula sino en una celda detrás de su oficina. Noté que había algo en la jaula, se parecía como un topoide. Este se dio la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver que era Pronto. El también se sorprendió al verme. Me pregunto cómo llegó ahí. El Dr. Blakk notó que lo estaba viendo y jalo la cadena aun más fuerte. – ¡ahhhhhh!- él se dio la vuelta y me dijo; - eso le pasa a sirvientes que no siguen ordenes.- fui tirada a la celda y cerraron la puerta bien fuerte. Empecé a llorar. ¿Y si ya no podre ver a Eli; la persona que cuidaba y amaba tanto? Pronto esta aquí pero ¿cómo? _Eli por favor ayúdame, te extraño mucho. Ten cuidado._

_**PDV de Eli**

Llegue al escondite solo para encontrarme con otra sorpresa. Entre y Kord estaba muy preocupado. - ¿Qué te está preocupando tanto Kord? – le pregunte. El me miro y dijo; - Pronto esta desaparecido también.- Esas 4 palabras me dejaron sorprendido. Primero Trixie después Pronto. ¿Quien sigue? – Kord creo que ya sé donde esta Trixie, creo que Pronto esta con ella también, y otra cosa… ¿sabes qué tipo de babosa es esta? – El me miro y dijo; - si, es una babosa Halotanos. Ellos emiten un gas para dormir. – Le asentí con la cabeza gracias y luego le dije el plan. Dr. Blakk está en una gran sorpresa mañana.

**En la mañana siguiente**

**PDV de Kord **

Eli me dijo su plan ayer; me iba disfrazar como orto troll de las cavernas. Yo iba a entrar para ver si tenían trabajo y aceptarlo, ir a buscar a Trixie y Pronto, darles a cada uno un lapicero laser. Luego guiarlos a la salida. E Eli estaría distrayendo al Dr. Blakk durante todo ese tiempo. – ¿estás seguro que funcionara Eli? - el me miro y dijo; - positivo. Si todo sale como planeado, nadie saldrá herido. - El me dio 3 lapiceros laser. Los mire confundido. – ¿porqué un tercero?- me dio una cara de ¿enserio? Y dijo; - porque si te atrapan podrás usar el tercero para escapar.- entendí, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta principal. – alto ¿quién es usted? – pregunto el guardia. – soy un troll buscando trabajo, por eso vine aquí. – los guardias se miraron y asintieron. Me dejaron entrar. Pero si hubiera sabido que había un guardia de seguridad ahí hubiera estado más preparado. Me descubrieron y fui corriendo. Ellos dispararon una babosa que jamás había visto antes y lo último que recuerdo fue que los guardias rodeándome y luego todo se volvió negro._ Todo depende de ti ahora Eli. Buena suerte._

**PDV de Eli**

Fui a la oficina de Blakk diciendo que tenía que hablar con él. Cuando llegue ahí, vi una chica sirviéndole a Blakk. Era algo familiar pero no se me ocurrió quien era porque tenía su pelo suelto. Burpy chillo y la chica miro para arriba, me sonroje y ella también. La mire muy preocupado porque ella era Trixie. – ¿Eli? – asentí con la cabeza, ella iba a decir algo mas pero Blakk haló la cadena y ella grito. – ¡Blakk eres un MONSTRO! - El solo se río y dijo; - bueno Eli Shane. Tu amorcito es ahorra mi esclavo. ¿Qué harás ahora? Mmm. – Me sonroje cuando Blakk dijo eso, - así que si te gusta ¿verdad? Y tu esclavo, solo míralo, es un perdedor, nadie importante, y un total fracasado. ¡Dije, míralo!- el halo la cadena y ella tuvo que mirarme, yo tenía mi cabeza abajo pues había descubierto mi debilidad. Mire para arriba para ver sus preciosos ojos verdes que ahora estaban llenos de terror y lágrimas. – No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a salir de aquí. – ella asintió con la cabeza mientras vi como se la llevaban de mi por el Diablos Nachos. - ¿Qué harás ahora? Mmm. Todos tus amigos y tu novia están atrapados. – Lo mire sonrojado y enojado. – Ella no es mi novia. – El me miro con cara serio. – ¿enserio? – y asentí con la cabeza. – bueno, entonces mira la pantalla. – vi la pantalla y estaba aterrado con lo que estaba viendo.

**Termino de hacer un capitulo, la subo, después empiezo la otra en la noche, la continuo en la tarde y hací lo hago. Espero que no les importe si me tardo un poco. No se enojen continuare pronto. ¡Noches! **


	4. Capitulo 4 : Planeando el rescate

**Aquí esta capitulo 4. Estoy tratando de escribir lo más rápido posible. **_**¡África; deja de molestarme con eso!**_ **Lo que está en cursiva no es para los demás lectores. Es para alguien que conozco. ¡Disfruten! **

**PDV de Eli**

– bueno, entonces mira la pantalla. – vi la pantalla y estaba aterrado con lo que estaba viendo.

Trixie Kord, Pronto y sus babosas estaban en una jaula colgando sobre agua oscura hirviendo. – ¡Blakk! ¡Hare lo que sea pero déjalos ir! ¡Por favor!- le suplique y caí a mis rodillas. – bueno, esta es la primera vez que te veo así, ¡Derrotado! ¡Ha ha ha ha! Y no, no los dejare ir los llevare conmigo. Y tú los veras alejándose de ti.- el chasqueó sus dedos y Diablos Nachos entro. El me apunto con su lanzadora, tenía un plan, yo iba a usar mi babosa Halotanos para dormir al Dr. Blakk y a Diablos Nachos y luego yo escapare y hare un plan para rescatar a Trixie y al resto de la banda. Espere por el momento correcto y patee la lanzadora de Diablos, cargué mi babosa y dispare y salí corriendo. Llegue a donde estaba mi meca bestia, programe la de Kord en piloto automático. Y salimos al escondite Shane. _Regresare Trixie y te protegeré. Te salvare a ti y al resto de la banda._

**PDV de Trixie **

No lo pude creer, Eli estaba derrotado. El Dr. Blakk uso sus sentimientos hacia mí en contra suya y ahora estaba en una jaula con mis amigos colgando sobre agua oscura. Cuando mire los hermosos ojos azules de Eli lo único que pude ver era preocupación. En sus ojos puede ver lo que me quería decir de verdad; _no preocupes, yo te protegeré._ Estoy agradecida por eso; espero que nos pueda sacar de este lio. – oye Kord, ¿cómo te capturaron? – el me miro con una cara de decepcionado. – bueno, yo los iba a salvar pero me descubrieron. Yo supuestamente les iba a dar algunos lapiceros laser que tenia; dos de ellos en mis pantalones pero los sacaron y orto en mi camisa… - Kord puso su mano encimo de su camisa y se sorprendió al ver que todavía tenía el lapicero con él. El saco el lapicero de su camisa y grito; - ¡podemos usar estoy para escapar! – de repente la jaula era jalado por Diablos. -¡¿qué quieres Nachos?! – le demande. – Bueno Blakk me dijo que te llevara con el Trixie. El necesita hablar contigo, gracias a Eli tú seguirás sirviendo a Blakk. – me dijo. Mire para abajo y noté que todavía tenía la cadena en mi cuello. Él lo jalo tan duro que grite, sostuve la cadena para evitar que me ahorcara. Pronto y Kord estaban aterrados por cómo me trataban. Diablos jalo la cadena para que me acercara a él y me susurro; - por cierto preciosa, jamás podrás ver a tu amor de nuevo y el jamás te encontrara esta vez. – el jalo la cadena y tenía que seguirlo, mire por última vez a mis amigos, porque quizás ya no los veré nunca.

**PDV de Kord **

Estaba aterrado; estaban tratando muy mal a Trixie, me pregunto si han tratado a Trixie así antes o quizás peor. Vi como nos mire por última vez, en sus ojos se podía ver que ella tenía miedo y su espíritu de pelea había desaparecido ya. Me sentí muy mal por ella. – Oye Pronto ¿cómo te capturaron? – El me mire y estaba sorprendido por lo que había en sus ojos; normalmente verías su egoísmo y su orgullo pero ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento y tristeza. – fui a visitar a mis amigos y familiares topoides. Pero cuando llegue ahí no vi nada; casas en llamas, la mayoría estaba en cenizas y el hermoso bosque en donde crecí ya no estaba. Yo no sé si ellos están vivos todavía. Busque por todas partes peo lo único que encontré fue una foto de mi mejor amiga y yo y los hombres de Blakk. Estaba tan enojado que me batí a duelo con ellos, pero luego dispararon una babosa que jamás vi y caí inconsciente. – Lo mire y le dije; - Pronto esa babosa que viste era una babosa Halotanos malvada. – El me mire y asintió con la cabeza. Después noté que unos hombres de Blakk entraron y dispararon una Electroshock malvada a la jaula, la jaula después estaba rodeada de electricidad. ¿Cómo vamos a escapar ahorra? _Estamos perdidos. Eli por favor apúrate._

**PDV de Trixie **

Estaba en mi celda esperando a Nachos. Estaba muy cansada. Me jalaban de aquí para allá. Cuando me dejaran descansar, Blakk no tiene tanta piedad ahora. Pero no culpo a Eli, el vino aquí para salvarme, dijo salvar nos. Hoy fue peor que ayer. He estado aquí po días y parece como una eternidad que no he visto el mundo de afuera. Mis babosas siempre estaban aquí pero a veces eran llevadas para pelear con las malvadas de Blakk. Mis babosas siempre regresaban pero gravemente heridas. Deseo que Eli estuviera aquí, el sabe como consolarme, como la última vez.

"_**flashback"**_

_**PDV de Trixie**_

_Habíamos ido a acampar a un bosque a 4 km del escondite. Yo fui a caminar un rato pero le tenía que decir a Eli pues era nuestro líder, era un buen líder; siempre tan amable y agradecido por nuestra lealtad. Creo que estaba interesada en Eli, no lo sé pero creo que era su peinado, sus ojos azules y su cuerpo muscular. En otras palabras atractivo y guapo. Me había perdido y no sabía en donde estaba. Me asuste, ¿y si no me encuentran?_

_**PDV de Eli**_

_Trixie había ido a caminar, yo le había ofrecido que la acompañara pero me dijo que ella quería su espacio, y dije que estaba bien y le agradecí por decirme. Le mire a Kord quien me miraba con una sonrisa malicioso. - ¡¿qué?! – le pregunte. – así que estas preocupado por Trixie ¿no? – Me sonroje y le dije; - si estoy preocupado por ella y lo estaría también si tú te fueras caminando solo ¿sabes? – El asintió con la cabeza y dijo; - Lo siento Eli solo me divertía.- yo asentí con la cabeza. Ya habían pasado 30 minutos y Trixie aun no llegaba. – Oye Kord.- le susurré. El abrió un ojo y dijo; - ¿qué pasa Eli?- _

_- Trixie aun no ha llegado, y tengo que ir a buscarla. – El sonrió y dijo; - Ve salvar a tu chica amigo. – me sonroje pero no dije nada. Me subí a Lucky y fui a buscarla. – ¡Trixie! ¡¿Donde estas?! – luego escuche algo en los arbustos y saque mi lanzadora. - ¿quién está ahí? – le demande. - ¿Eli? – vino la voz dulce de Trixie. Me baje de mi meca, Trixie corrió hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, ella me abraso de primero. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, estaba un poco sorprendido al principio y regrese al mundo real, puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la otra en su espalda. Ella comenzó a llorar._

_**PDV de Trixie **_

_Empecé a llorar porque tenía mucho miedo y ahora tenía a Eli a mi lado. – Oh Eli estaba tan asustado, casi caigo en un hoyo, luego me enrede en unas telarañas y luego vi unos sabuesos de babosas y me escondí en estos arbustos… snif… snif… - Eli me empezó a sobar la cabeza para calmarme. – no te preocupes Trixie, yo siempre estaré aquí para protégete. – Después me beso la frente. Nos subimos a su meca y regresamos al campamento. Estoy feliz que siempre tendré a Eli de mi lado._

"_**fin del flashback"**_

**PDV de Trixie**

Solo espero que pueda hacer eso otra vez cuando nos rescate. De repente Diablos vino y dijo; - Tú vienes conmigo.- El abrió la puerta de la celda y me agarro de la cadena. Con eso fui llevada con Blakk y saber qué planes tiene para mí.

**PDV de Eli**

Ahora que ya sé donde esta Trixie y los demás están, tenía que hacer. – bueno lo primero es lo primero. – agarre mi babosa Halotanos y la observe. – creo que te llamare; Durmiente. ¿Te gusta eso? – la babosa chillo en aprobación. – Bien. Ahora el plan; Durmiente tu vas a la puerta principal y duerme a todos los guardias que mires. Son algo así. – y le enseñe una foto de los guardias. – Burpy, Joules, ustedes 2 estarán con ella y entre los 3 se protegerán entre sí. Llegan a donde están Trixie, Kord y Pronto y libérenlos, pero no los duermas Durmiente. – todos chillaron en aprobación. – bien, aremos esto mañana en la mañana. Comeremos y después iremos nos iremos a dormir. Burpy, asegúrate que todos hagan su trabajo. - Burpy asintió con su cabecita y le chillo a las demás babosas. Todos asintieron la cabecita, comimos y nos fuimos a dormir.

_No te preocupes Trixie, te salvaré y esta vez no fallare._

**Gracias, comencé a hacerlo en la mañana. Continuare pronto.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevo Esclavo Y Confesion

**Capitulo 5. Como dije yo si cumplo lo que digo.**

**NOTA: para los lectores que también son autores; ustedes también deben tratar de escribir más historias en su tiempo libre. Esto es solo un consejo, no lo0s estoy obligando. Solo estoy diciendo. **

**Disfrútenlo. **_**Majo: me va costar hacer lo que me dijiste pero intente arreglarlo. **_

**PDV de Eli**

Era la 1 de la madrugada, no pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba dando vueltas en la cama y pensando en el plan. ¿Y si todo sale mal? ¿Y si falla otra vez? Trate de dormir pero no pude. Intente recordar otros planas que también habían fallado, pero los únicos que podía recordar fueron los intentos de rescatar a Trixie. Luego un comentario de mi padre me paso por la cabeza; _Eli, si algún día bajas a Bajoterra solo prométeme una cosa; si encuentras amigos y estos son capturados o en necesidad de ayuda, jamás te rindas, sigue luchando y lo lograras. Tus amigos te estarán agradecidos por esos actos. Jamás te rindas. _Sonreí, encontrando nueva esperanza en mí. Jamás me rendiré, si el enemigo encuentra tu debilidad pelea contra ella y superarlo. Ya eran como las 3, decidí dormir. Lo necesitare. Pensé en más buenos recuerdos y me dormí.

**Más en la mañana**

**PDV de Eli**

Ya había despertado a las babosas y comimos un bufé. Quizás para las babosas pero para mí era una simple comida. Ahora estaba completamente solo, me sentía raro. Cuando terminamos de comer les explique a las babosa el plan otra vez solo que un poco diferente, porque ayer a noche no les dije lo que yo iba a hacer. Estaba pensando en eso por la noche. Yo me iba a disfrazar de uno de los guardias de Blakk. Entrar y encontrar en donde estaba Trixie y después encontrar a Kord y Pronto.

El plan de veras funciono, ya había pasado a los verdaderos guardias. Le había dicho a Durmiente un código para que no me durmiera. Llegue a la prisión y escuche un grito. Adivine que era Trixie, luego escuche que el guardia le dijo que se callara, Trixie dijo que ella tenía nombre. Fui en donde estaban todos los guardias. – ¿así que quien le llevara la comida al esclavo de Blakk? - pensé que era el momento perfecto para intervenir. Levante mi mano y dije; - yo lo hare. – todos me miraron y sonrieron. Fui a la cocina y decidí darle una pequeña sorpresa a Trixie.

**PDV de Trixie**

Blakk al fin me dio un descanso, pero como yo se lo pedí; él les dijo a los guardias que quitaran las sábanas y que cambiaran mi almohada por otra pero dura. Apenas dormí esa noche y me dolía la espalda, mis manos sucias, mi pelo enredado, necesitaba un baño. Empecé a sonar, era una pesadilla mejor dicho; la banda estaba luchando en un lugar muy peligroso y estábamos rodeados. De repente Eli llego a la orilla y se calló. – ¡AHHHHHHHHH! – me desperté gritando. El guardia vino, - ¡SILENCIO ESCLAVO! – me enoje. – ¡Este esclavo tiene un nombre idiota! – le siseé. El rodeó sus ojos y regresó a su lugar. Me pregunto cómo están Kord y Pronto. Espero que estén bien. Apuesto que están en mejores condiciones que yo. 10 minutos después un guardia llego, solo que esta vez con ¡comida! ¡No he comido des de que llegue aquí! Mire la comida; era comida normal; carne, verduras y dos pedazos de pan, mire al guardia quien estaba sonriendo, estaba curiosa de quien era él, luego dijo; - Trixie. Soy yo… - lo mire, todavía sin saber quién era. – yo… Eli… - cuando oí ese nombre me alegre, sonreí, quería gritar su nombre pero cuando abrí mi boca el puso su dedo sobre sus labios. – Shhhh… ellos no saben quién soy. Regresare pronto; cuando Blakk te necesité. Luego, escaparemos. ¿Entendiste? – asentí con la cabeza, el sonrió. Los otros guardias venían en nuestra dirección. El asintió con la cabeza, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora. – ¡apúrate y come eso! ¡Blakk quera tu servicio pronto! – me "estremecí" y fui a la sombra de la esquina. Los otros guardias lo felicitaron y le sonrieron, subieron al segundo piso. Sonreí, sabiendo que esta vez Eli no iba a fallar. Mis babosas chillaron. Les sonreí y empecé a compartir la comida con ellos, porque ellos tampoco habían comido.

**PDV de Eli**

Estaba con los otros guardias cuando el altavoz se encendió, era la voz de Blakk; - ¡TRAIGANME A MI ESCLAVO AHORA! – todos, incluyéndome, nos estremecimos cuando oímos su voz. Uno de los guardias tomo la llave y nos preguntó quien lo iba a ayudar, yo levante la mano. El asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos a la celda de Trixie. El otro guardia, quien lo llamaban _Fernando_ abrió la puerta y le grito a Trixie; - ¡apúrate con eso! Blakk te quiere ¡AHORA! – ella se estremeció sabiendo que la hora ha llegado. Ella no sabía si era yo u otra persona. Ella vino a la puerta y el guardia la agarro de la cadena que estaba atado a su cuello, luego noté que ella tenía sangre seca en su cuello. ¡_Wow! Pobrecita… ¡¿qué tan mal la han tratado?! _La mire más de cerca y noté que ella estaba muy pálida. Cuando mire para arriba vi que ya casi llegábamos a la oficina de Blakk. El abrió la puerta y el guardia tiró a Trixie al suelo. – ¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué quiere amo? - _¡Wow! Blakk deberás la convirtió en un esclavo ahora. Me refiero a que la hizo decirle amo. _Blakk se rió y la agarro la cara entre sus manos, no me gusto lo cerca que él estaba de ella. Ello no protesto; adivino que él lo hace todo el tiempo. – Trixie Sting… he tomado la decisión de curar a tus babosas. Por favor perdóname por haber llevado a tus babosas a pelear contra ms malvadas. También he tomado la decisión de dejarte tomar un baño, cambiarte y llevarte a la sala medica. Este no es un premio para que sepas. Necesitó que estés presentable. ¿Entiendes? – ella asintió con la cabeza. – bien… llévenla a la sala medica de primero luego a las duchas. - nosotros asentimos con la cabeza. _Fernando _jalo la cadena, ella se levanto y nos fuimos a la sala medica. Cuando llegamos ahí la doctora ya estaba ahí. _Fernando _se fue pero yo me quede diciendo que después le tenía que informar a Blakk. La doctora sintió. – ahora… ¿puedes abrir tu boca cariño? – le pregunto a Trixie. Cuando Trixie abrió la boca la doctora frunció el ceño y dijo; -puedes ir a cepillarte ¿por favor? – Trixie asintió con la cabeza, tomo el cepillo de dientes, la pasta y se fue al baño. Ella salió y se sentó de nuevo. La doctora me miro y me pregunto; - ¿tienes las llaves? – Miré a mi cintura y vi las llaves. Asentí con la cabeza y le di las llaves. Ella después abrió la cerradura del collar en su cuello y de sus muñecas. Cuando ella quito el collar, Trixie jadeó y toco su cuello. Yo sonreí y Trixie me vio.

**PDV de Trixie**

Cuando ella me quito el collar, me sentí tan libre, jede y toqué mi cuello. Luego vi al guardia sonriendo; después supe que ese guardia era Eli. Le sonreí devuelta. La doctora me reviso mi cuello. Ella tocó la cortada y me estremecí. – ¡Ow! – la doctora asintió con la cabeza. – señorita Sting, ese corte tuyo está infectado y tu brazo derecho esta dislocado. – Asentí con la cabeza, con razón que me dolía cuando movía el brazo derecho. Ella después me dijo que me acostara; me puso un rollo de papel en la boca y me dijo que miraba para arriba. Y cuando lo hice ella me puso mi brazo en su lugar, grite lo más fuerte que pude. Escupí el rollo de papel. – ¡para que era eso! – le demande. – tu brazo está arreglado, ¡de nada! – yo baje la cabeza. – lo siento, gracias de todos modos. – ella después asintió con la cabeza. Ella miro a Eli. – Por favor, dile a Blakk que venga aquí ahora si no te importa. – el después asintió y se fue. Ella me miro y me dijo, - puedes levantar tu camisa hasta tu cintura si no te importa.- Asentí y levante mi camisa, ella me reviso mi latido cardiaco y mi respiración. – Por favor bájate la camisa, el regresara pronto. – la mire. – ¿Quién viene? E… ¿él guardia o el Dr. Blakk? – ella se rió. – ambos. – Asentí, ella me vio la presión arterial, cuando ella termino Eli y Blakk entraron. - ¿qué pasa Dr. Saverina? – ella saco mi expediente y se lo enseño a Blakk. El frunció el ceño. – dale a ella el tratamiento adecuado y ráigamela cuando este curada. – el estaba a punto de irse pero la Dr. Saverina lo paro. – tienes que dejar de tratarle mal o pronto será muy serio y yo no podre ayudar. ¿Entiendes la seriedad de este problema? – el asintió. – entonces seré mas cuidado en el futuro. – dijo con amargura. Eli estaba recostado contra la pared. Me reí cuando Blakk salió. – ¿por qué ye ríes cariño? – me pregunto la doctora. – solo me recordaba de algo. – me reí un poco mas y me callé. – supongo que te tengo que llevar a la ducha ahora. – Eli me dijo con una sonrisa. Le sonreí devuelta antes que la Dr. Saverina lo notara. Salí del cuarto con él. No tenía mis cadenas ahora pero no salí corriendo, tenía a Eli conmigo. Pero no era tiempo del plan todavía. El me dio; jabón, champo, una toalla y una bata. – aquí tienes. Apúrate será pronto. – yo asentí. Me quite la ropa sintiendo el agua fría sobre mi cuerpo, era refrescante, y aunque el agua estaba helado yo lo disfrute. Después de tomarme un baño, me puse la bata y fui al cuarto que Eli me había enseñado, y ahí estaba un hermoso vestido de color verde. Me puse el vestido y me mire al espejo. De repente escuche que alguien me hablaba detrás de la puerta. – Te gusta, ¿verdad? – yo asentí y el salió detrás de la puerta. – sí, me gusta amo. – el sonrió; admitiéndolo, era espantoso. – Nos vamos en una hora. Por favor prepárate antes de ese tiempo.-

- Si amo. – con eso me quede sola. Yo salí del cuarto para encontrarme con Eli; me sonroje al saber que tenia vestido. El sonrió. – Wow T-Trixie t-te m-miras hermosa en e-ese vestido. – me dijo sonrojado; podías ver eso porque la piel que podías ver estaba rojo. – gracias Eli. – el sonrió. – Esperen… ¡Eli Shane! – esos eran los guardias. Ellos vinieron corriendo hacia Eli y pronto estábamos rodeados por ellos. El Dr. Blakk entro con una sonrisa malvada. – así que has regresado por ella, ¿no es así? – el se le acerco a Eli y le quito la máscara. Luego dos de los guardias lo agarraron de los brazos. – sí, he regresado por ella, ¿hay algún problema con eso? – el siseó tratando de escapar. Blakk se estremeció con esas palabras. – pues si por que la invite a unas de mis reuniones. ¿Te gustaría venir también Eli Shane? – El estaba sorprendido con esa pregunta. – No es una trampa, ¿o sí? –

- por supuesto que no, ¿cuándo te he mentido? – Eli levanto una ceja. – Blakk, usted siempre me ha mentido. –

- Si tienes razón… ¿todavía aceptas mi oferta? Puedes acompañarla a ella. – le dijo mientras me apuntaba. – ¿Tu quieres Trixie? – me pregunto, asentí y le sonrió. – Bueno Blakk, iré con usted, pero solo una cosa… no tengo un traje. – todos no reímos de eso, aunque fue un poco extraño. – No te preocupes Eli, yo te puedo prestar uno, síganme. – lo seguimos hasta un armario. Él lo abrió y saco el traje y se lo dio a Eli. – aquí tienes un traje nuevo, bueno casi nuevo. – Eli le echo un vistazo con curiosidad. – ve ahí y cámbiate, nosotros te estaremos esperando aquí. – Eli asintió y se cambio. Solo le tomo 1 minuto para cambiarse, y admitiéndolo, Eli se miraba lindo con ese traje… solo le falta una corbata o un corbatín. – Mmmm… sabes que Eli necesitas este corbatín. – él le dio a Eli uno, uno negro. El se lo puso, ahora su traje estaba completo. – Gracias Dr. Blakk. –

-no, no, no, por favor, llámenme Thaddeus. – Eli y yo nos miramos y encogimos los hombros. – ahora, por favor, los invito a un cuarto, pueden esperar allí hasta que yo los llame para irnos. – Los dos asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestra "sala de espera".

**Lo que está en cursiva es lo que las babosas dicen cuando Eli los llama.**

**PDV de Burpy**

Habíamos hecho todo lo que Eli había dicho, y si hubieran algunos cambios; él me dio auriculares de radio. Eso sí que era cool. Durmiente ya había dormido a los guardias y a sus babosas. Nos atacaron unas babosas explosivas malvadas; Joules los electrocutó y yo hice una pequeña pared de fuego a su alrededor. De repente me llego una llamada de Eli. Lo conteste. -_¿si Eli? –_

- Burpy, ya encontré a Trixie, así que solo ve a buscar a Kord y a Pronto, ¿sí? –

_- si Eli, hare justo eso. –_

- ahora no te preocupes de mi si algo nos pasa, si los encuentras vayan directo al refugio, ¿entendido? –

_- sí, ten cuidado, Burpy cambio y fuera. –_

- adiós, Shane cambio y fuera_. - _ Joules y Durmiente me miraban ansiosamente. – ¿y qué dijo? – me preguntaron al mismo tiempo. – de que ya encontró a Trixie, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Kord y a Pronto. – Ellas asintieron. Fuimos abajo y los encontramos. Lamentablemente había guardias ahí. Asentí dos veces y moví mi brazo de izquierda a derecha. Las dos asintieron. Joules salió de primero y chillo. Ellos voltearon y ella los electrocuto y yo vine después y les queme los zapatos. Y por ultimo Durmiente entro y los durmió. Busque las llaves y las encontré, los arrastre hasta la celda de Kord, lo abrí y el salió a buscar su lanzadora y a sus babosas. Llegue a la jaula de pronto y la abrí, pero él se negó a salir. – vamos Pronto, Eli necesita. Vamos a encontrar a tus amigos y a tu familia. Eli te va a ayudar. – Pronto lo miro y asintió, el salió y Kord le entregó su lanzadora y sus babosas. – ¿ahora qué Burpy? – Kord me pregunto. Yo le di el código que Eli me había ensenado lo cual significaba; directo al refugio. El asintió y se lo dijo a Pronto. Los guardias seguían dormidos así que fue fácil salir de allí. Encontramos la meca bestia de Eli, pero mejor decidimos dejarlo por si él lo necesitaba, decidimos irnos a pie, mejor dicho; flotando. Fuimos flotando por que Pronto estaba cansado. El lanzo una babosa Burbuja **(no sé como se dice Bubbaleone en español.)** y nos cargo hasta al refugio Shane. Cuando llegamos ahí le di a Kord mis auriculares de radio, después el le llamo a Eli para preguntarle algo.

**PDV de Eli**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que llame a Burpy, de repente me llego una llamada del número de Burpy.

Eli: - ¿hola? –

Kord: - ¿Eli? ¿Eres tú? –

Eli: si soy yo. ¿Eres tu Kord? –

Kord: - ¡Eli! ¿Estás bien hermano? –

Eli: si, estoy bien. ¿Donde estas? –

Kord: - en el refugio, ¿ donde estas tu? Ahora esa es la pregunta. –

Eli: - Todavía estoy en donde de Blakk. Pero encontré a Trixie. –

Kord: - ¡entonces sal de allí hermano? –

Eli: - no puedo, y no, no estoy capturado, Blakk nos invito a uno de sus reuniones. No preguntes. –

Kord: - bueno, tú has lo que quieras pero llámame otra vez si algo malo pasa. –

Eli: - claro, no te preocupes, ustedes recupérense y yo los llamaré si estamos en problemas. Adiós Shane cambio y fuera. –

Trixie me mire y sonrió. – así que Eli… - yo le sonreí devuelta. – ¿así que Eli qué? – ella se rio y miro para abajo. – gracias por venir. – sonrojado, le tome la mano. Ella miro para arriba sorprendida y luego se sonrojo. – de nada Trix. – estábamos sentados en una cama; ¡esa cama era enorme hasta para Kord! Trixie estaba por lómenos unos 45 cm lejos de mi. Yo me acerque más y ella hiso lo mismo. Continuamos hasta quedarnos a la par del otro. Estaba un poco sorprendido al ver lo cerca que estaba de ella. Me voltee para verla, ella me miro a mi y nuestras miradas estaban fijas. Sus ojos estaban mucho más brillante y su espíritu había regresado a ella así es como me gustan. Ella desvió la mirada y recostó su cabeza sombre mi hombro. Estaba algo sorprendido pero sonreí. Yo puse mi cabeza delicadamente sobre la de ella. Después planee mi siguiente movimiento; puso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la jale para acercarla más a mí y lo bueno es que ella no protesto. - ¿Eli? – me pregunto. - ¿si Trixie? –

- He q-querido decirte esto desde hace un tiempo… - levante mi cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo. – ¿decirme que Trixie? – ella se rasco la cabeza ya que tenía su cuello lastimado. – de que yo… yo – de repente la puerta se abrió y nos separamos rápidamente. – se hora de irse. – nos informo Morris. – Por favor síganme. – yo asentí. Me levante y extendí mi mano para ayudar a Trixie. Ella lo acepto con gusto. Seguimos a Morris afuera, y justo allí nos esperaba en Tren Metro Babosa. Nos subimos a él, aunque odio admitirlo, estaba bonito por adentro. Mire a Trixie, quien estaba pensando lo mismo. – Bienvenidos, por favor, sean mis invitados. – ese era Thaddeus. - ¿gracias? – le dije inseguro. El nos dijo que lo siguiéramos. El nos llevó a un gran comedor y nos enseno nuestros asientos. La mesa era como para cincuenta personas. Uno después de otro, mas personas entraron. La última persona en entrar fue Thaddeus. Estaba un poco nervioso; no me gustaban reuniones en donde tenía que decir mi nombre. El me dijo que me levantara. La hora había llegado. – buenas noches, mi nombre es Eli, Eli Shane. – ya estaba esperando la reacción ya conocida; admiración y respeto. Me senté de nuevo y fue el turno de Trixie. – Buenas noches, mi nombre es Trixie Sting. – todos la saludaron con sonrisas. Ella después se sentó.

La reunión se termino y luego era hora de comer. Ahora esa es la parte que estaba esperando. Estaba sorprendido de cuanta comida había en la mesa, ¡Era un bufé! Tome mi parte y empecé a comer, después noté de que Trixie no estaba comiendo. – Vamos Trix. La comida es excelente. – le susurré. Le agarre el plato y le serví comida. Se la puse enfrente de ella. Ella sonrió y empezó a comer. Y luego el postre llego. Había; pastel, pie, cubiletes, helado, fruta, galletas, frutas cubiertas de chocolate y la especialidad del chef. Mire a Trixie y ella tenía su boca abierta. – por favor sean mis invitados joven Shane y Señorita Sting. – todos tomamos nuestra parte y muy pronto todos estaban llenos. Las personas se despidieron y se fueron. Trixie y yo nos bajamos de tren y los secuaces del Dr. Blakk estaban allí esperándonos. –¡_grandioso! ¿Por qué no seguí mis instintos? Esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto. – _pensé. – ¡levanten sus manos ahora! – hicimos lo que dijeron ya que teníamos nuestras lanzadoras y babosa en los cuarteles de Blakk. - ¡que! ¡Otra vez! – murmure. Trixie estaba totalmente aterrada porque ella me abrazo y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Me sonroje y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella protegiéndola– síganme y no traten de escapar. – asentí y Trixie fue arrebatada de mi, trate de agárrale la mano pero ellos fueron demasiados rápidos y me agarraron también. - ¡no! ¡Por favor! ¡Eso no otra vez! – Trixie suplico pero ellos solo la ignoraron y le pusieron el collar otra vez. Ellos me tomaron por sorpresa porque a mí también, me pusieron un collar. Me dieron la vuelta y Diablos me estaba esperando. **– **_apuesto de que él fue quien me puso esto. –_ pensé. – Hola Shane. Ahora es mi turno. – me dijo con una sonrisa malvada que me aterro. Ellos agarraron mis manos y las encadenaron. Luche para liberarme pero fue inútil. Diablos después me dio un puñetazo a la cara, sangre empezó a salir de mi boca. El me arrodillo en el estomago, me saco el aire. El me continúo golpeándome, ¡y durante todo ese tiempo estaban obligando que Trixie viera como sufría! El me dio un puñetazo en el ojo, gracias a Bajoterra que ese fue el último golpe. Ellos me soltaron y caí a mis rodillas. Diablos jalo la cadena tan fuerte que grite. – ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por favor, ya basta! – le rogué. El solo se rió y Trixie se uno a mí poco después. La voltee a ver y ella estaba llorando. Me sentí muy mal por ella; ver me sufrir y siendo golpeado. Ellos no llevaron a la prisión, ellos nos tiraron a la celda y cerraron la puerta con fuerza. Trixie empezó a llorar y me abrazó. Ella me lastimo como Nachos me había golpeado en el pecho, peo no dije nada, todo lo que quería era que Trixie se sintiera segura. Yo puse mi cabeza sobre la de ella y ella se acurrucó más en mi pecho. Yo sonreí. – Trixie. No te preocupes; saldremos de aquí de alguna manera. Yo siempre estaré aquí contigo sin importar nada. – ella levanto su cabeza i me miro a los ojos. – gracias Eli. – yo sonreí. – de nada Trix. – ella desvió la mirada y miro para abajo. – ¿te recuerdas cuando estábamos en el cuarto esperando a Blakk. – la mire confundido. – Sí, ¿Por qué?-

- Te quería decir algo pero Morris entro y Morris interrumpió. –

- sí. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? – Ella me abrazo y me dijo; - de que yo… t-te a-amo. – me sonroje, sonreí y pase mi mano por su pelo. Ella miro para arriba totalmente roja. La mire a sus ojos verdes y sonreí. – yo también te amo. – ella sonrió y nuestras caras se iban acercando y acercando hasta que nuestros labios estaban a solo milímetros de distancia. No podía creer que estaba pasando, ni en mis sueños más locos había pasado, pero cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos sabia que estoy era real. Era la cosa más dulce que había probado. Sus labios eran adictivos, puse mis manos en su cintura trayéndola más cerca de mí, yo no quería que esto terminara, estábamos en nuestro propio mundo. Ella no protesto cuando la jale hacia mí, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba tan feliz, apuesto de que ella también lo estaba. No quería que esto terminaba, lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar porque necesitábamos aire. Pusimos nuestras frentes juntas tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, nos miramos al uno a otro totalmente sonrojados, pero feliz. – te amo Trix. –

- yo también te amo Eli. E-ese fue mi primer beso. – la mire sorprendido. - ¿enserio? – ella asintió. – bueno, ese también fue mi primero. – ella sonrío y se veía un poco sorprendida. Ella me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo, de repente la puerta se abrió y Blakk estaba parado allí pero estábamos tan felices que no lo vimos allí. El me jaló mi cadena y Nachos la de Trixie. – ¡Ahhhh! – Los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo. El se rió. Apuesto que fue su intención separarnos así. Estaba enojado y sonrojado. N-no quería que nos vieran. Lo bueno es que no nos vio besándonos. Gracias a Bajoterra que no lo hizo. – ¡Los necesitó a los dos ahora! – nos dijo Blakk mientras nos jalaba nuestras cadenas. Me estremecí al no estar acostumbrado a ser tratado así. – recuerda lo que dijo la Dr. Saverina. – el miro atrás y jalo más fuerte la cadena de Trixie y ella se cayó. – yo todavía soy tu amo y me debes obedecer. – la regañó. Ella se levanto con la cabeza abajo. La agarre de la mano, ella miro para arriba y sonrió. Adivino que Blakk nos vio porque él me jalo la cadena más fuerte. – ¡Ugh! ¡Eso no era necesario Blakk! – el se rió y se volteo. – bueno, tu eres mi sirviente ahora, así que acostúmbrate. Ella ya está acostumbrada. – yo frunci. – sí. Ya lo sé, pero recuerda lo que Saverina te dijo; pronto el problema será demasiado serio para ella. – el frunció y jalo mi cadena más fuerte. Mire a Trixie y tenia arrepentimiento en su cara. – lo siento Eli. – la mire confundido. – Esta bien, saldremos de aquí… de alguna forma… - ella sonrió. Quien sabe a dónde nos está llevando Blakk. _ Kord, todo depende de ti ahora._

**Espero que les gustó. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Adiós…**


	6. Capitulo 6: Tratamiento

**Capitulo 6. Intento escribir todos los días, pero he estado muy ocupada estos días.**

**PDV de Eli**

Blakk no nos había dicho a donde nos llevaba. – ¿A dónde nos llevas Blakk? – le pregunte. El solo se volteo y negó con su cabeza. Supongo que no los iba a decir. Mire a Trixie; ella tenía su cabeza abajo y estaba muy pálida. – Trixie, ¿Trixie estas bien? – le pregunte en un susurro. Ella solo me miro y a sus ojos le faltaba color de nuevo. Ella se miraba muy enferma; ella tenía sus manos en su estomago. Ella vomito y empezó a toser. Me acerque a ella y le intente limpiar la cara. Blakk se dio la vuelta y se estaba muy sorprendido. El se acerco a Trixie y la levanto y la llevo a la sala médica. Yo quería ir con ella pero los otros guardias no me dejaron hacerlo. -¡Déjenme ir! ¡Necesito ir con ella! – les rogué, pero ellos solo me arrastraron hasta una celda. Ellos me lanzaron adentro y cerraron la puerta fuertemente. Yo necesitaba ayuda de Kord y de Pronto. Empecé a pensar. _Que había dicho Kord cuando yo lo… llame. ¡¿Por qué no pensé en seo antes?! Yo todavía puedo llamar a Kord, pero tengo que tener cuidado que los guardias no me descubren. _Yo simule que estaba dormido y llame a Kord.

Kord: - ¿Hola?

Eli: - Hola Kord, necesito tu ayuda pero habla en voz baja, ¿entendiste? –

Kord: - Claro, ¿Qué quieres? –

Eli: - Necesito que vengas a sacarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible. Trixie está muy enferma y no sé quées lo quetiene. Ten cuidado. Quizás Blakk sepa que ustedes vendrán y llevarnos. –

Kord: - No te preocupes Eli; los ayudaremos a salir de allí. Kord, cambio y fuera. –

Eli: - Gracias. Shane cambio y fuera. –

Oí que estaban golpeando la puerta y vi a los guardias con Trixie cojera en sus brazos. - ¡¿Qué le paso?! – les pregunte. Ellos no dijeron nada; abrieron la puerta de la celda y me entregaron a Trixie. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, yo rápidamente, pero suavemente la puse en la cama. Yo me senté a la par de ella y pasé my mano por su pelo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas podía respirar. – Trixie… por favor regresa… yo no quiero perderte… por favor… - yo le suplique con lagrimas en los ojos. – por favor…– de repente los guardias entraron y me apartaron de Trixie. Trate de regresar con ella pero ellos me lo impedían. Logre escapar de su agarre y fui de nuevo con Trixie, sin saberlo, ellos tenían un látigo con sigo mismos. Ellos, viendo de que yo no quería apartarme del lado de Trixie; me pegaron con el látigo cinco veces. – ¡Ahhhh! – Yo gritaba con dolor pero no me apartaría de ella; yo le prometí que la protegería a toda costa. – Yo n-no la dejare aquí…sola… - les dije, empezando a perder la conciencia. Uno de los guardias se me acercó, sonrió malvadamente y me dio un puñetazo en la cara… eso es todo lo que recuerdo…

_**En el Refugio Shane**

**PDV de Kord**

Eli me llamo, el había sido capturado, y necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Pronto no estaba aquí cuando el llamo, así que le necesitaba llamarlo. – ¡Pronto! ¡Ven aquí ahora! – el bajo corriendo las escaleras, el se tropezó y se cayó. Fue muy gracioso. - ¿Estás bien Pronto? - le pregunte, tratando de no reírme. El asintió. – ¿Que era lo que me ibas a decir? – me pregunto. – de que Eli y Trixie necesitan nuestra ayuda… pero tenemos que tener cuidado. – El asintió. – ¿y cuál es el plan? – yo sonreí. – será esta… –

**PDV de Blakk **

Yo oí a alguien vomitar, voltee y vi a Trixie tosiendo e Eli la trataba de limpiar. Yo me sorprendí. _Quizás Saverina tenía razón. _La cargué y la lleve corriendo a la sala médica. Yo voltee y vi a Eli quería venir también pero mis hombres lo detuvieron. _Bien. _Llegue al cuarto de Saverina. – Saverina, ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – le grité. Ella salió de las sombras. – ¡Te lo dije Blakk! – me siseó. – ponla en la mesa. Y por favor sal. – yo la mire. –P-Pero… – Ella frunció el ceño. – Sin peros Blakk. ¡Sal! ¡AHORA! – yo me estremecí pero obedecí. Yo me salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. _Tengo que tener más cuidado… espera… ¡¿acabo de obedecer a una mujer?! Na, no importa, mejor espero en mi oficina. _Yo me dirigí a mi oficina cuando alguien me llamó. – Blakk, ¡espera! N-Necesito decirte algo… – yo voltee. – ¿qué quieres? – le dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible. – Es sobre Trixie… –

– ¿Que sobre ella? – le pregunté. – ¿La alimentaste? – Yo pensé por un momento. – Am… quizás. – Blakk, dime la verdad. – yo suspire. – bien, no lo hice. Solo dos veces. – Admití. – es todo lo que necesito saber. Gracias. – yo asentí. – Ah. Y Blakk… no seas tan cruel, ¿bien? – yo asentí. – tratare. – le dije con amargura. Me dirigí a mi oficina de nuevo; necesito pensar…

**PDV de Saverina**

_Pobre niña, ella ha sido tan maltratada. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla ahora? _La acosté en la camilla y le revise su presión arterial; era rápido. Revise su respiración; su respiración era corta. Trixie estaba muy pálida. Le di una inyección que le ayudaría a recuperar su fuerza. Yo puse mi mano sobre su frente; estaba muy caliento, demasiado. Fui a la gaveta y saque un poco de medicina. Puse un poco en una cuchara y se la di a Trixie. _Espero que eso funcione… me pregunto porque los hombres son tan crueles. _De repente la puerta se abrió y los guardias tenían a Eli colgando en sus brazos. – Por favor déjenlo en esa otra cama de ahí. – Ellos hicieron lo que les dije. Yo moví a Trixie a otro regrese y vi a Eli moviéndose, pero seguía durmiendo. El tenía un ojo morado y tenía 5 marcas en el cuerpo y ya estaban morados. _Por favor no me digan que lo golpearon con un látigo. Mejor le pregunto cuándo despierte. _Yo después noté que estaba sangrando, de su nariz y de su boca. Yo lo limpie y estaba a punto de ponerlo en el mismo cuarto que Trixie cuando Blakk me llamo.

Saverina: – ¿qué quieres? –

Blakk: – solo quería que supieras que… –

Saverina: – ¿de qué? –

Blakk: – no pongas al chico Shane junto a la chica… no es nada personal. –

Saverina: – Bueno, lo que quieras jefe… –

Blakk: – déjalos separados, cuando el chico Shane despierte… deja que vea a la chica, y luego aléjalo de ella. ¿Entendiste? –

Saverina: – si entendí, adiós… –

Apague el teléfono y tenía que poner a Eli en otro lugar. Me sentí muy mal por él y la chica. Yo suspire e hice lo que me pidieron. Revise a Eli, su temperatura corporal, su respiración y su presión arterial. Todo estaba bien excepto por esas marcas que tenía en su cuerpo. Les puse crema y fui a revisar a Trixie. Ella se estaba moviendo y diciendo cosas en sus sueños. – ¡No! ¡Por favor eso no! Eli… ¡No! – seguía repitiendo. Ella tenía su temperatura alta de nuevo. Yo puse un pañuelo frio en su frente. Ella se estremeció cuando el pañuelo frio toco su piel. Yo le tome unas muestras de sangre. _Solo para ver si no hay nada más. _Me dije a mi misma. Los resultados estarían listos en algunos días. Fui al cuarto de Eli y lo vi despertándose. – Hmm… ¿d-donde estoy? – El se trato de levantar pero se cayó. – Ow. – Yo negué con la cabeza. – quédate así. No quiero más heridas de ti. – le dije. El asintió. – ¿Cómo te siente? – le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza. – no muy bien. – el me contesto. Yo asentí. El se miraba deprimido y desesperado. – ¿qué pasa Shane? – le pregunte. El subió la cabeza. – T-Trixie está enferma y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que tiene. – me dijo bastante preocupado. Yo sonríe. – Muy bien, entonces cuando yo termine de ayudarte Eli, y tu puedes verla. – le dije. El tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. – ¿enserio? – yo asentí. – enserio. Am, Eli… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – le dije. – ¿sí? – El me contesto, mientras se tocaba su cuerpo. – ¿te pegaron con un… l-látigo? – le pregunté odiando decir esa palabra. El asintió y bajo la cabeza. – S-si lo hicieron. – me dijo. – ¿por qué? – le pregunte. – Porque yo no me alejaba de Trixie. Yo le había prometido que la protegería a toda costa. P-pero… ellos… – el no término y una lágrima salió en cada uno de sus ojos. Yo me acerque a él y le levante la cabeza, como una madre le haría a su hijo. – no llores Eli. Todo estará bien, yo ya la ayude y no la he visto en un rato, pero apuesto de que está bien. Solo déjame terminar contigo y los dos podemos ver la. – le dije en un tono de voz suave para calmarlo. El asintió con la cabeza.

**PDV de Eli**

Yo deje que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos. Fue tan malo, nada me había pasado algo así antes. Saverina se me acerco y me levanto la cabeza, justo como lo hacía mamá cuando me sentía triste o asustado cuando era más pequeño. – No llores Eli. Todo estará bien, yo ya la ayude y no la he visto en un rato, pero apuesto de que está bien. Solo déjame terminar contigo y los dos podemos ir a ver la. – Saverina me dijo con un tono de voz suave. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella me saco unas muestras de sangre, me dio un chequeo y me dio medicina. – Ya, ahora podemos ver a Trixie. – me dijo ella. Yo sonreí y trate de levantarme, pero mis piernas todavía estaban débiles y casi me caigo pero Saverina me atrapó. Yo asentí mi cabeza en agradecimiento y ella me llevo a otro al cuarto. Ella abrió la puerta y cojeé a donde estaba Trixie y le agarre la mano. Me arrodille junto a ella. – Por favor despierta Trix, yo te necesito, la banda te necesita. – le dije. De repente la puerta se abrió y los guardias entraron. Tome la cara de Trixie entre mis manos y le dije mis últimas palabras antes de que me apartaran de ella. – No te preocupes Trix, yo regresare y la banda ya viene por nosotros. Por favor, mejórate. Te amo. – Esas fueron mis últimas palabras y fui llevado.

**Ahí está capitulo 6. Ya sé que esta corto es que no tengo buena inspiración estos días. El rescate será pronto. Adiós.**


End file.
